Many cycling enthusiasts like to be able to use and see computerized or other electronic devices while riding their bicycles. For example, a rider may want to be able to access and see a GPS device (such as a Garmin™ or Wahoo™ device), a camera (such as a GoPro™ device), a smart phone or PDA or a light while riding his or her bike. Such computerized devices may be mounted to the bike at the handlebars or the stem. The stem is the portion of the bike that connects the handle bars to the body of the bike. The stem includes a faceplate and a body portion. The handlebars are located between the faceplate and body, and the faceplate and body are typically connected by an upper pair of bolts and a lower pair of bolts.
A cyclist mounts the computerized device to the handlebars or stem so that the he or she can see the device while riding. However, the shape and dimensions of stems and handlebars are not standard and tend to vary by component manufacturer. Therefore, a direct mount for a computerized device is typically specially made for a particular brand of stem and typically cannot be used on bikes made by different manufacturers. In addition, mounts (and the electronic devices to which they are connected) tend to be bulky and take up a significant amount of space on the handlebar, space that riders prefer to keep clean or use for attaching other things such as lights or bells. Existing mounts also are typically fixed in place once connected to a stem.